


"Drunk In Love"

by heatherlynn22



Category: Jake Jensen - Fandom, The Losers (2010), The Losers - All Media Types
Genre: Drunk Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fingerfucking, Hot Sex, Love, Oral Sex, Playful Sex, Sexual Humor, Smut, couple sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 08:26:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8137238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heatherlynn22/pseuds/heatherlynn22
Summary: After a night out Jensen and Quinn find a place to fool around.





	

**Jensen & Quinn Smutty One Shot**

**"Drunk In Love"**

“Christ Q. Do you know how many times I’ve wanted to fuck da shit outta you in this hallway?”

Jensen had practically the full weight of his very drunk body pressed up against Quinn as he slurred and hissed his dirty words through his teeth.

The groan that left the back of her throat sounded akin to a wild animal. She dropped her purse at her feet and wrapped her heavy arms around his neck while she ran her teeth along his jaw and felt his stubble rub against her lips.

The liquor made her mind fuzzy but her body responded to all of his rough manhandling. She was grateful that he had her pinned against the wall to keep her standing. Between her heels, the alcohol, and how horny she was her legs felt like jello.

Maybe doing shots that night with Cougar and Roque was a bad idea after all, since there was a very good chance that she was going to let him have his wicked way and fuck her senseless in the main hallway of their condo. The wetter she got the more she convinced herself it was a greatest idea he’s ever had.

Both of his hands were inside her shirt pawing and messaging her breasts. She licked her lips and watched his face but his eyes were trained only on her chest as he squeezed her harder and harder over her bra. Her back and shoulders arched off the wall; dying to feel more; only to have him forcefully pin her back in place.

He wanted control and she was more then happy to give it to him. Her mind was swimming as she surrendered and enjoyed his strong touch. Hearing his heavy breaths and the odd appreciative groan made her pussy clench. All of her inhibitions vanished, they were the only two people that existed.

“I fuckin’ love your tits.” he growled as he hiked up her loose shirt and yanked down the cups of her bra, exposing her full breasts. He pressed them both together while he suckled and licked her hardened nipples one at a time.

The exotic trill of being exposed in a semi public place was something that she’s never experienced. She felt the open air hit her wet skin and a she couldn’t silence the deep groan that escaped her lips.

“They’re perfect.” his deep voice was muffled as he spoke into her breasts.

The end of her moan trailed into a giggle. She was amused at how Mr. “I’m strictly an assman” Jensen was always so completely enthralled by her breasts. 

He growled at her laughter and gave her a stern look of warning. For a split second her eyes widened and she almost felt intimated. In her state the sexy powerful way he looked at her only made her ache for him more.

His eyes were almost black with lust as he kept his intense stare. He rested his arm on the wall beside her head to keep himself steady then without warning firmly cupped her over her jeans. He was delighted that he could feel her heat through the denim.

He studied her face for her response. He loved watching her. Even in moments when he felt drunk and sloppy, knowing that he was the one that turned her on spoke to him on a deep primal level.

She panted and whimpered while she pushed her clothed pussy into his hand dying to feel some friction. He rubbed and squeezed her, making her burn for him while his mouth dove for her exposed neck.

She gave no worry to what state her skin would be in in the morning. His lips and tongue felt amazing against her neck paired with the scratch of of his beard. Her heart thundered in her chest and she silently begged for him not to stop. She writhed against his hand and roughly ran her fingers through his hair.

“I gunna make you scream for me Baby.” he uttered his words against her skin and she pawed at his shoulders and back trying to pull his hard muscular body as close to her as possible.

She loved how rough he got when he’s been drinking. He was always passionate and even kinky at times but when he took her like this it called to her on a level she longed for. To fully experience him not holding back was something she treasured.

Their lovemaking always turned her on, he never failed to perfectly play her body with his gentle thoughtful ministrations. But times like this when she could tell he was overcome with his hunger for her she felt so alive and cherished. She replayed those rare animalistic moments in her mind on lonely nights when her bed was cold and he was on the other side of the world.

His breath caught quickly in his throat and he pulled away suddenly. He immediately turned his back to her and took a more protective stance and squared his shoulders.

He must have heard someone coming. Military training comes in handy when you’re fooling around with your girlfriend and have her half naked in public.

She spun around quickly to face the wall and tried to adjust the jumbled mess that was her shirt and bra. Fuck this was a dumb idea. Her heart was pounding at the thought of the two of them getting caught.

Not a moment later she felt his hands grab her roughly by her hips and pull her ass into his crotch. He was fully hard and his jeans were strained against his impressive size.

“Coast is clear.” he whispered into her ear and pressed his firm erection into her ass. She could smell the liquor on his breath and feel his warm fingertips skirting across her tummy under her shirt inching their way up.

“It was just Mr. Jackson and taking his fucking lab out in the middle of the night.”

“Did he see us?” she asked as she rolled her ass into him harder.

“Naw… Fuck. Do that again.” he brushed her hair off her shoulder and pulled her into him again.

She bumped him with her hip and he clumsily stumbled backwards but was luckily able to steady himself  before he crashed into the wall behind him.

She spun around with wide eyes and pressed her lips together to keep from laughing.

“You okay?”

He smirked and puffed out a laugh.

“Fuck. Smooth move Jensen.” he cursed himself and leaned against the wall and placed his hands on top his head, trying to look cool and relaxed. He took a moment and tried to focus his thoughts, he hasn’t been this drunk in a long time.

“Did I ruin the moment?” he sighed and gave her is famous lopsided grin.

“Nope.” she assured him popping the p at the end.

She licked her lips and appreciated how large his arms looked in that position. She smiled and took a step towards him so she could run her hands across his hard broad chest.

“I’m soaking wet and still waiting for you to make me scream.”  

All of the air left his lungs listening to her, she made him feel drunk all over again.

“Can I just keep you?” He helplessly breathed out his words and rested the back of his head against the wall and gazed at her through his long eyelashes.

“I don’t wanna go home yet.” she confessed as she tried to suppress a tiny drunken hiccup.

“Well the taxi’s looong gone Q Ball…” He focused his lazy eyes on her lips and tried to remember how much cash he had on him to pay the sitter. He was so fucking horny, he was starting to wonder how he’d hide his raging hard on once they finally got through the door.

“Let’s jist git ta bed…” Fuck he sounded plastered he mused to himself.

“I have an idea!” Her eyes lite up and she quickly kissed the corner of his mouth.

She turned to pick up her purse off the ground and almost stumbled herself, but he caught her arm before she completely toppled over.

“My hero.” she giggled. “It’s these ssstupid shoesss.”

“Funny. I thought it was all the tequila.” he teased dryly.

“Do ya wanna git laid or what?” she teased back, slightly slurring her words. She scrunched up her face and tried to look mad but she started to crack up.

“Easy Tiger.” he burst out in a fit of loud drunken laughter and raised his hands in defeat.

“Shhh! You’re too loud. Come on.”

She tried her best to not only walk straight but as seductively as she could as she passed the door of her condo where her babysitter was still on the clock.

It was a difficult task with her drunk wobbly legs. Half of her wished she had worn a pair of sneakers out to the bar that night but she knew Jensen was a sucker for her in heels so she put up with the hassle. But now they were killing her and couldn’t wait to take them off.

She smiled as she remembered how he had informed her; and the rest of the table; that he couldn’t wait to have them resting on his shoulders when they got home.

“Gooood call my sexy little genius” he caught on to her plan and pushed himself off the wall to follow her lead.

He was hypnotized as he watched her sexy ass sway back and fourth as she sashayed down the hallway towards his door instead. Fuck that woman could wear the hell out of a pair of skinny jeans.

She looked over her shoulder and caught him checking her out and blew him a quick playful kiss. Then very deliberately stopped in her tracks and bent over; without bending her knees; and undid the straps on her heels and slipped them off. As drunk as she was she managed to pull off this sexy tease without falling over. In her head she cheered and gave herself high five.

He didn’t breath while he watched her. He brought his fist to his mouth and held a knuckle between his teeth. His heart pounded in his chest, mostly because he loved watching Quinn try and seduce him but also because he half expected her to fall over and hurt herself.

He was not only proud of her for staying on her feet but also for the impressive amount of shots she did at the bar. Cougar was impressed too, he even let her wear his hat halfway through the night. He loved that his friends had so much fun with her.

She stood in front of his empty apartment and searched through her purse trying to find the key Jensen had given her ages ago. She focused on her task until he swooped up from behind her and nuzzled his nose in her hair and neck, sending delicious shivers down her spine.

She leaned in to his chest and hardheartedly continued the hunt until he reached around her waist and slipped the palm of his hand down the front of her jeans. He let out a small proud chuckle when she dropped her shoes haphazardly on the ground.

Her mind went blank and her eyes rolled back in her head as his fingers slid past her wet folds, teasing her. She has been dying for him to touch her like this all night.

“Christ.” he moan into her ear. “Is this all from right now?” he asked with wonder and awe in his voice.

He kissed the back of her ear and couldn’t resist plunging a finger deep inside her to explore the amount of sweet fluid she had produced. He could have sworn he felt her pussy contract against his single digit.  

“Do you like that?” he continued to fuck her deep with his one finger. Knowing that it wasn’t enough to satisfy her. She was so wet he could feel her leaking onto the rest of his hand.

She whimpered and quickly nodded her head.

“Fuck you smell so good. Are you sure I can’t just fuck you out here?”

“Not properly.” she whispered back with a hint of sarcasm and  tried to control her panting.

He nodded his head in agreement and puffed out a laugh into her hair.

By a stroke of luck she finally found his key at the bottom of her bag. But just to mess with her further he added a second finger just to hear her gasp.

She fiddled with the lock but her hands were shaking couldn’t get it unlatched. She was not only under the influence of alcohol but of his touch as well. His warm body behind her and his slick fingers inside her were making it nearly impossible for her to concentrate on her simple task. She heard a devilish chuckle come from the back of his throat clearly amused at her predicament.

“You’re a little distracting.”

“Your ass is a little distracting.” he volley back with laughter in his voice and begun to dry hump her like a dog in heat.

“Shhhh! Drunko!”

They both giggled like intoxicated idiots but collectively breathed a sigh of relief when they heard the door unlock.

He removed his fingers and brought them to mouth. She didn’t turn around to watch him, but heard him making a show of sucking on them and moaning in delight.  

She was trying to be a good neighbor and suppress her laughter while she made her way into his dark empty apartment. She couldn’t wait to get her man naked.

She looked over to see what was keeping him and watched him playfully kick her forgotten heels through the doorway behind her.

That’s when they heard a loud ping sound of a marble hitting the hardwood floor.

“Oh no! My keychain broke!” she dropped to her hands and knees to try and find the beloved large white marble that was meant to represent a Q ball; his nickname for her; as he turned the living room lights on.

He took a second to close the door and darkly admire her crawling around with her ass up in the air. He bit his bottom lip and shook his head while all manner of dirty thoughts danced around in his head. He couldn’t contain how completely ravenous he was for her.

He reached an arm behind him and took off his t-shirt in a fluid motion and unfastened the top button on his jeans, while his blue eyes stalked his prey.  

“It’s in here somewhere Babe.” his voice was rich and soothing as he came up behind her and dropped down to his knees.

“I love that keychain.” she pouted and kept searching under his couch.

“We’ll find it later.” He pulled her hips towards him and reached around and clumsily tried to unbutton her jeans.

She took a deep breath in through her nose and quickly helped him with his task. She wanted him so badly she couldn’t remember what she was looking for in the first place.

“Do you still wanna do me? I mean do this? Do sex? Are you too drunk?”

“Just drunk enough.”

“Enuff for what?”

“To have you fuck me here on the floor”

“I have a bed in here somewhere ya know.” he teased while he pulled her upright so she was on her knees with her back to his chest so he could play with her tits again.

“Fuck me J.” she panted. The anticipation was killing her.

“You want me to fuck you?…say it again.” he commanded into the side of her neck his voice deep and intense.

“Fuck me…”  

She let out a deep moan when she felt his teeth lightly bite down where her shoulder met her neck.

He growled through his teeth as he tugged at her jeans and brought them down just above her knees. He placed his hand against her shoulders blades and gently pushed her chest to the ground effectively raising her ass back up in the air.

He licked his lips and pulled her black lace thong off to the side while he took a moment to admired his favorite view.

Then just like that without warning she felt his entire warm mouth quickly cover her wet bare pussy.

“Fuck! Jensen!” she whined in surprise.

He licked and sucked while she whimpered with her cheek against the cold hardwood floor.

She was expecting him to fuck her like she requested, but a part of her knew he would use his mouth. She should know by now that he enjoyed eating her almost as much as she did.

He smiled against her skin and took his time exploring her with his lips and tongue. Alternating between licking, kissing and light sucking, keeping her on the brink. The soft scratch of his beard added to the flood of sensations flowing through her.

Every time she got annoyed that he wasn’t eating her the way he knew would make her come, he would change his tactics just enough to appease her. Then start the same cycle over again. All the while the sounds of him enjoying himself filled her ears. He was such a tease.

After awhile hearing her soft moans wasn’t enough. He abruptly pushed his face in deeper and sucked hard, successfully getting the response he longed for.

She called out and cursed him. Her hips instinctively tried to buck away from him as his jaw moved quickly.

He wasn’t deterred in the slightest. He continued to suck and lick and hold on tight to the bundle of jeans that trapped her legs and effectively held her in position while he ate her with abandon.

She wondered for a split second if he could even breath while evidence of her arousal dripped down her thigh. He moaned into her and she felt her climax quickly approaching. He knew what she liked and how to make her come. All of this teasing was priming her for a powerful orgasm.  

She panted and groaned through her teeth when he flattened his tongue, and used a series of enthusiastic broad strokes to devour her.

When her thighs started to tremble he sucked hard on her clit, going in for the kill. She almost sounded as if she was in pain when she came hard against his face.

She took a few deep breaths and tried to steady her breathing as the warm waves or her climax washed through her.

“Atta girl!” he chuckled behind her and and rubbed her ass cheek before he playfully smacked it, making her jump and abruptly breaking her from her post orgasmic haze.

She laughed with her cheek still on the floor. She loved her little smartass.

He helped her sit up and they worked together to rid her of her shirt and bra, and took off the rest of her jeans.

“You look very proud of yourself.” she smiled up at his happy face and unzipped his jeans to let him spring free. She held his warm smooth cock in her hand and stroked him softly and watched him respond to her touch. A drip of precum leaked from his tip and she swirled it around with her thumb.

“What was with all the teasing? You were driving me crazy.”

“I dunno. I wanted it to last. Fuck Baby, _just like that_ … ” He was trying to focus on his words but all he could feel was her soft hand stroking him slowly.  

“I could eat you all day.” A devilishly smile crossed his face and he leaned towards her so he could rub his nose against hers.

“You’re the most important meal of the day.”

She laughed and brought his lips to hers and tasted his mouth; running her tongue along his plump swollen lips; savoring the salty taste of her still clinging to him. A deep rumble came from the back of this throat and he frantically tried to get the rest of his pants off and passionately kiss her at the same time.

Once he had rid himself of his clothes he motioned for her to return to her previous position on all fours.

“Is this how you want me?” she tried to sound coy as she assumed his desired position and looked over her shoulder and caught his gaze. She tried to be sexy but was way too giddy and excited. She ended up smiling and biting her bottom lip.

“Fuckin’ hell Q” In groaned in awe, almost annoyed that she was so perfect and could slay him so easily.

He held his hard cock in his hand and gave himself two slow tugs while he held her provocative gaze. Her heart skipped a beat when he slipped into her effortlessly with a powerful thrust.

She was jolted by the depth of his intrusion but pushed back against him and relished the full feeling him him stretching and filling her.

“So wet Baby. So fucking wet.” he groaned and he felt her walls squeeze him tighter.

“Give it to me.”

He growled in response to her request and grabbed a hold of her hips and begun his powerful relentless rhythm.

He was so incredibly deep and every powerful snap of his hips drove her closer and closer to her climax.

He grunted loud through his teeth every time his warm hips slammed into her ass. Jensen was a lot of things but quiet was not one of them.

“Scream Baby.” he tightened his vice like grip on her hips and pounded into her with abandon, almost to the point of pain.

She did. Her voice didn’t sound like hers, it was raw and primal. She didn’t hold back. She couldn’t even if she wanted to.

He was fucking her hard and rough, not holding back in the slightest. Exactly the way she wanted him to. It felt as though the animal had been unleashed within them both. She was in bliss, teetering between naked passion and the inevitable all consuming peek of her orgasm.  

“Rub your clit Quinn. _Now_.” he emphasized his demand with a smack to her ass.

Within seconds of her fingers touching her swollen bundle of nerves she was falling into another intense climax. He paused his punishing assault to catch his breath and focus on the amazing sensation of her inner walls squeeze and pulsate around him.  

“Goooood girl.” he sounded spent winded as he praised her.

He ran the flat palms of his hands tenderly along the soft skin of her back. He could feel her heart racing and her body tremble. He was in awe of her. His heart was so full, knowing that she was his.

“There you go.” his voice sweet and comforting. “Come ‘er. You. On top.” he pulled out and sprawled out on the hardwood floor; kicking his armchair out of the way to make room for his long legs. The coolness of the wood felt amazing on his overheated sweaty back.

He watched her reach for a throw pillow from the couch and place it under his head and smiled when she kissed his forehead. He loved the way she smelled and couldn’t wait to be inside her again.

She gave a small kiss to the head of his thick hard cock and smiled as she felt it twitch against her lips.

“Fuck me Quinn.” he begged from his fluffy throw pillow.

“Bossy.” she reprimanded with a sly smile and raised eyebrow.

She straddled him quickly and positioned his impressively hard cock to her wet center and sank down slowly. His eyes never leaving hers.

The look on his face when she started to fuck him made her feel so loved and empowered. She felt her passion growing again with every roll of her hips.

His hands ran up her thighs and rested on her sides, assisting her rhythm in moments when she felt overcome and lost focus.

“You’re so beautiful Quinn.” he confessed and abruptly sat up and wrapped his arms her; causing him to go even deeper still.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face into his shoulder while she continued to roll her hips in time with his upward thrusts.  

“Jake.” and “Yes.” Were the only two words she could form, and she repeated them over and over. That familiar sensation was building. She was almost fearful of loosing control for a third time.

He held her tight against him and encouraged her to find her release. She rubbed herself against his public bone and was spur on by the desperate groan deep in his throat.

“I can’t Babe. I’m gunna come. I’m sorry.” he panted against her shoulder.

It didn’t matter because she was already there. Falling into a million pieces in his arms. She whimpered and called out his name as she came and felt him following her loudly seconds later.

They have never come at the same time before. They were both panting and giggling when they discovered what had just happened.

“Wow” was all he could say through his heavy breaths and laughter.

“No shit” she teased and laughed.

He felt her walls continue to pulsate around his softening cock and growled playfully. He hugged her tight while she giggled into his shoulder.

Both so blissfully, and drunkenly in love.

* * *

**Post Sexy Time Epilogue**

“Are you okay with us? Like is the sex good?” she causally asked with her head on his chest while she stroked the arm he had around her. They were exhausted and had to get back to reality soon, but she has been curious for awhile and was drunk enough to ask.

They had started getting dressed but gave up after their jeans were back on and opted for a topless post sexy time cuddle session on his living room floor instead of putting their shirts back on. A decision that made perfect sense given their level of intoxication.

“Ah yeah? You were here for that right?” he sarcastically volleyed back. “Why are you cool?”

“I’m cool, I was just wondering if you wanted to try different stuff?”

“Like what? You know I’m game for anything if I get to watch you come.”

He cupped her breast nonchalantly and pondered joining a nudest colony just to see her boobs all day.

“What about like toys or role play? You seem like you’d be into that kinda thing?”

“Really?” he laughed and scoffed at the same time. “I’m a simple guy. I just need a hot girl…preferably you…” he teased and she playfully smacked him.

“Only you. I’m just kiddin’.” he kissed the top of her head. “I guess that shit would be hot, if you were into it too. Or if we were in a rut and needed to spice things up. But I’m cool. You don’t need a whip and some kinky costume to turn me on.” he started laughing at the thought.

“This coming from the guy who’s been bugging me to find my old cheerleading uniform.” she smirked and raised an eyebrow at him.

“Yeah. Where is that thing anyway?” he teased and poked at her sides and held her closer, as she squirmed and giggled on the floor.

“No Q. You’re enough…you’re more then enough. You’re almost too much!” he added with laughter in his voice.

“I’m too much. I don’t wanna be too much.” she furrowed her brows and looked concerned.

“Of course you’d only hear that part Miss. Loosey Goosey!” he puffed out a laugh. She looked so cute.

“I tease about all that cheer leading shit because that was you. Ya know? A you that I didn’t get to know. It would be a little weird if you came to bed dressed like a french maid or something.”

“Really? Why is that? I clean up after you all the time!” she teased and tickled him back.

“Stop, stop. I’m too weak to fight back.” he laughed and tried to hold her arms back. “What about sexy chef? Do they sell those? I’m hungry”

“I’m sure they do.” she sat up and started to put her bra and shirt back on.

“Hey.” He sat up and sensed that she might not be convinced. “All I need is you Quinn. If other people get their kicks that way that’s fine. You are my fantasy.”

“Is that J or the alcohol talkin’?” she teased while they finished getting dressed.

“That my tequila lovin’ chick is alllll Jensen. THIS. On the other hand is the alcohols fault.” he declared with a straight face and scooped her up over his shoulder.

“Have I told you lately that I love you?” she giggled hanging upside down behind him.

“ _Have I told you lately_ …” he started singing the familiar song. “.. _that I love you_.” he added dramatically.

“Oh no! I walking into that one huh?”

“Yup! Let me serenade you woman, hush!” he shrugged his shoulders to position her weight better and headed out into the hallway.

“ _Have I told you there’s no one else above you?_ ” he crooned and felt her sigh, he knew she was smiling.

 _“You fill my heart with gladness, take away all my sadness. Ease my troubles that’s what you do.”_ he turned his head and playfully bit at her thigh.

There was no doubt in her mind that all their neighbors could hear them. But that didn’t stop her from falling in love with her man all over again.

She squealed and laughed while he tried to carry her in a straight(ish) line back to her apartment next door.

Their babysitter thought they were only slightly annoying but mostly adorable. It helped that she was accidentally paid twice. Mistakenly once by both of them!!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for taking the time to read. If I could give you a kudos I would! Any feedback (good or bad) is wonderful.  
> If you liked Jensen & Quinn come and follow me on tumblr at @heather-lynn. I have a lot more fun content there.  
> I also currently post on Wattpad as heather-lynn  
> Love your guts! xo


End file.
